


*Settling Down*

by Firewalkwithme133



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux & Ben Solo Friendship, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Wants to Be a Parent, Ben Solo is traditional (in a good way), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Finn & Rey Friendship (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Do Not Ship It, Foster Child Rey (Star Wars), Glands and Scenting, Happy Ending, Her friends do not like it, Human Chewbacca (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Han Solo Ship It, Leia Organa Ships It, Light Angst, Marriage, Maz Kanata Ships It, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Orphan Rey (Star Wars), POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parental Chewbacca (Star Wars), Parental Maz Kanata, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Protective Chewbacca (Star Wars), Pups, Restaurant Owner Rey, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Wants Ben To Take Care of Her, Rey wants to be barefoot and pregnant, Reylo Baby, Romantic Fluff, Talk of pretty pups, Traditional Alpha and Omega Relationship, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), knots, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/pseuds/Firewalkwithme133
Summary: Omega Rey is the CEO of her own restaurant chain after struggling to find her way through years in the foster care system. She's got her own home, her own money and all the success she ever dreamed of:The only thing missing is an Alpha. And when she finally meets Ben Solo, her friends come in between them.Rey must decide what she wants more: the traditional life she's always dreamed of or her lonely life at the top.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71
Collections: Reylo & Reylo Adjacent Greatest Country Love Song Fic Collection





	*Settling Down*

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Miranda Lambert song "Settling Down." Enjoy :)

“Are you sure you want to do this, Rey?”

Rose Tico was still in the process of chewing on her steak when she levelled her question.

“Of course, I’m sure. Otherwise I wouldn’t be doing it. I mean, it’s my whole life isn’t it?” Rey said.

Rey’s best friend tilted her head in disbelief. “I don’t know. This just doesn’t sound like you. I mean, you’re—well—the CEO of your company. You worked so hard to get where you are, and you did it all by yourself. And you’re really willing to give that all up for some guy?”

Rey was expecting this. She didn’t expect, however, for her faith in her new relationship to be shaken so _easily_. The more Rose brought it up, the more anxious Rey felt.

Was she doing the right thing?

“He’s not just some guy Rose. You know that.”

Rose took her napkin and wiped her mouth. “I know. He’s like, the perfect Alpha. He’s running his own company, and he makes a bazillion dollars a year…”

“A bazillion Rose. Really?”

Rose laughed. “You know what I mean. He’s _loaded_. You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing.”

Rey shook her head, one hand cupping her glass of wine, “That’s not what it’s about Rose. I love him.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Are you sure? I just—I don’t know Rey—you’re my best friend. We’ve been best friends since college, and I’ve never seen you act this way about a guy. And you always used to tell me you hated depending on someone else because it made you vulnerable. Is that something you’re ready to do? You’re so young too.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Okay Mom, I’ve got it. I don’t need you cracking down on me like everyone else.”

She stared at the table waiting for her friend to argue back, but looking up, she saw Rose giving her a look of pity, and Rey fought to keep her annoyance in check.

Ever since she’d started seeing Ben she’d heard nothing but an endless stream of criticism from her group of friends. She understood they meant well, but this was her life. She wanted this more than anything.

Didn’t she?

*****

It wasn’t an extraordinary day by any measure.

Rey and her Alpha friend Finn were waiting to be seated for lunch at the Cantina as they often did on Sunday afternoons, though it was a bit busier than normal. And this was a special circumstance.

“What is taking so long?! I thinking my stomach is eating itself,” Finn said, holding his belly. 

Smiling with all the patience she could muster (because she too was hungry), Rey tried to console her friend: “Finn it’s no use complaining. You know how it gets around here on Sundays.” She walked over to another display table and began fiddling with the little knick-knacks scattered around.

“Yeah well, it’s even busier today,” he grumbled. "Where have all these people come from? It’s never this busy at our other locations.”

He was right. They were packed wall to wall like sardines in a can, and though most people were on suppressants it still made the air stifling heavy with scent. And though she’d long gotten over her fear of Alphas, she still sometimes found herself the victim of the occasional slap on the behind or inappropriate scenting.

Being an Omega was hard, and for those that were, it was deemed a major disadvantage.

Though laws had been set in the books for decades on the appropriate behavior Alphas had to adhere to in civilized society, animal instinct always overruled, and Rey was bound and determined not to let any Alpha get the best of her.

She was her own person, having grown up in an orphanage after her parents abandoned her outside a fire station. She was grateful they’d at least had the decency to leave her there instead of throwing her away like trash, but nothing could change the fact that they’d left her. She’d decided long ago to forget them.

Definitely not forgive them. She would never be ready for that.

So, life was not only hard for her as an Omega, but also as an orphan. Once she’d aged out of the orphanage, never having been adopted, she’d been placed into the foster care system when she was transported to the States, where she was shuffled around until she graduated from high school.

Apparently, there’d been an old uncle, a distant relative named Obi-Wan Kenobi that had lived in England for a while but had a falling out with Rey’s side of the family, leading to his move to the U.S. Rey was eight when she got the news that she had a family member, but sadly learned not too long after she’d arrived that he’d passed away.

She learned quickly how to be strong because she had to for herself. Her first home was a group home, so chock full of other children that she blended into the background, hardly noticeable in the endless sea of faces. When feeling overwhelmed by the noise of the house, she’d sneak into the hallway closet with her books and pillows and read the day away. Even then, she had big plans for her life, none of which included finding parents or siblings like the other children.

No, Rey was going to have her own job, with her own money. She’d be the one calling the shots. She’d buy a big house with plenty of space for peace and quiet. She wouldn’t have to hide in a closet anymore. She’d finally be alone.

If the group home was chaotic, the Connix home was practically a library, even with Kaydel Connix, her husband, and their brood of five children. Rey spent her early teenage years there, and puberty was absolutely miserable. She’d hoped and prayed she’d become a Beta. Life was so much easier for them, not having to worry about heats or predatory Alphas.

But _of course_ , Rey thought, she’d presented as an Omega, and when she needed help understanding what that meant, Mrs. Connix was the last person to ask. When Rey would ask her about what a heat was or what the word “slick” meant (that one happened after seeing a demi-human film that wasn’t exactly kid-friendly), Rey was sent to bed early without dinner—wondering what she’d done wrong.

Mr. Connix was the quiet type, spending most of his time out of the house working. But when he was home, his Alpha was sometimes frightening to behold. Rey had never lived with anyone in the military, and Mr. Connix was like a drill sergeant, running his finger along every edge in the house checking for dust. And when anything was amiss, Kaydel suffered for it. She was an Omega. The home was her domain, and if she didn’t stay on top of it, she suffered the consequences.

So, Rey’s view of the typical Alpha/Omega relationship was based on her time with Mr. and Mrs. Connix. Nothing good there.

After endless nights sweeping up floors and wiping down sinks until her fingers were shriveled up, Rey realized the only reason Kaydel fostered her was for the extra help she received around the house. Though not directly, the often-brutal behavior of Mr. Connix affected her too, convincing her that Alphas would use any means necessary to maintain order in their households.

Those monthly checks from the government helped too.

So, when Kaydel found Rey more a hindrance than a burden, she tossed her back into the foster care system, where she found Maz and Chewie. 

She was fifteen years old when she was driven by her social worker, Amilyn, into the east side of Jakku city. Homes here were built post-World War II, with many Army vets using the benefits of the GI Bill to build their new homes. The neighborhood was lined with simple houses, though each unique, and during the post-war period several duplexes popped up between them, including the small one owned by her new foster parents.

_As she stepped out of the car, she looked over to see Amilyn smiling at her in expectation._

_“Well. Here we are! Nervous?” she asked._

_Rey took in the yard, which was a little overgrown, surrounded by an old chain link fence lined with various plants and flowers. The porch was tiny, so small in fact that only one person could stand on it. As she walked up, she could see little cracks lined here and there on the surface. The foundation was made of old gray cinderblock, and in the distance, she could see an old clothesline with bright white sheets swaying in the early morning breeze._

_She liked it. It was unique. The wildness of the yard and the aging of the building was like a visual representation of her—wild, vibrant, and simple. And even though there were cracks in the foundation of her heart, she still felt a sense of inherent worth._

_Even if she was an Omega, she could still be Rey. And this could be home._

_“A little nervous. But ready,” she said._

_Before they could even step up to the door, a little old lady with a set of frilly pink slippers and matching housecoat came out and grabbed Rey tightly into her embrace:_

_“Oh! My goodness! You are so precious!” she said._

_Rey could hardly breathe the woman squeezed her so hard, but she could smell the heavy scent of cottony fabric softener and Calgon spray that wafted up from her shoulder. And underneath, the light scent of honeysuckle, nodes of sweetness that were often prevalent for Omegas. Rey had never met an older Omega before._

_When she was let go, Amilyn introduced them:_

_“Rey, this is Maz, your new foster parent. Maz, this is—”_

_“You just call me Maz or Granny honey. You’re family now. None of this ‘foster parent’ business.”_

_And it was embarrassing, but for some reason Rey’s eyes started to fill, and Amilyn came over, placing an arm around her shoulder: “Hey. What’s wrong?”_

_Wiping the tears quickly away, she replied, “Nothing. Just a little overwhelmed I guess.”_

_“Oh,” Maz said, “I’m sorry sweetheart. I know this must be a lot for you. Come on inside, and we’ll talk.”_

_As they went inside Rey was pleased to see the quirky disorganization on the outside was commonplace on the inside too. Maz had little trinkets scattered here and there on the kitchen counter, little porcelain frogs and angel figurines. Nothing new, a lot of them reminiscent of the seventies, which was also evident in the muted yellow that covered the old wall paneling surrounding them._

_There were so many smells to take in: the strong odor of Glade air-fresheners and laundry detergent, as well as the sizzling of an old skillet on the stove: bologna maybe?_

_As they sat, Maz’s eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Ever had a fried bologna sandwich before?”_

_Rey shook her head shyly, “No. I haven’t.”_

_Amilyn laughed. “I bet it’s not exactly something they have in England is it, Rey?”_

_As Maz got up and approached the skillet Rey answered, “No. Not really. I’ve never really heard of it before either.”_

_Maz turned with a plate in her hand and shoved it over. “You’re in the south now dear, and this is your initiation.”_

_Rey was under the impression that fried green tomatoes were the staple here, and maybe she’d have some (she swore she saw the bright red of plump tomatoes scattered along the back fence of the yard), but this was typically southern: anything and everything fried to perfection._

_Amilyn and Maz watched like hawks and she took her first bite and laughed when she gave a satisfying hum._

_“See?” Maz reached over to pat her hand, “You’ll do just fine here with us. **Chewy**!” _

_Rey and Amilyn jumped a bit in their seats when Maz’s voice increased in volume at the last word._

_After a few moments of quiet, Rey steadily munching on her new favorite sandwich, Maz called out again: “Chewbacca Kanata get the hell out here now!” She sat back down and sighed. “Rey do me a favor, hm? Never get married because they don’t ever listen, and when they do it goes in one ear and out the other. I told him you were coming today, and he’s got those damn headphones on again.”_

_Rey giggled. She’d never seen an Omega act like this before. Omegas weren’t usually so demanding of their Alphas. It was almost taboo._

_She will definitely like it here._

_Maz, arms ready to push herself up from the table, rested back into her seat when she heard her Alpha shuffling up from the small hallway into the kitchen._

_It was faint, but Rey could smell it, his scent: bits of mowed lawn and grease covered it, but it was lurking there beneath a sort of hearty smell, like digging up fresh dirt in a field. And how appropriate that his Omega would have a scent of honeysuckle to match. His face was a bit tan, wrinkled with age and weathered by the sun, and his outfit was positively provincial: a set of old-fashioned, blue overalls over a plain white shirt. He looked like he jumped right out of an old photograph, like the ones Rey had seen in her old textbooks while studying the Great Depression._

_“Well, look who’s here!” He walked over to Rey’s side of the table to lean down and give her a brief hug, making her laugh as he made a bird’s nest out of her hair with his old hands._

_“Yeah,” Maz answered sarcastically, “Look who’s here.” Rey heard her mumble, “I told you our Rey was coming home today. What have you been doing back there?”_

_Chewy scratched the back of his neck, “Well, nothing. Just listening to my music.” He looked over, apologetic, at Rey, “Guess I’m in trouble, huh?” he motioned over to Maz with his elbow and winked, making Rey laugh._

_“Ugh,” Maz said, exasperated. “Rey this is Chewy, my husband.”_

_Chewy went over to the stove and made his own sandwich, turning his head back, “But you can call me Grandpa Chewy. Another sandwich sweetheart?”_

_Enthusiastic, Rey nodded. “Yes, please.” Already a little full, but still eager to eat, Rey took the sandwich from him and held out her hand in greeting, “Nice to meet you—Grandpa Chewy.” It was difficult to use that title because Rey had never had a grandfather before. In fact, she’d never used any of the standard familial titles, all of her family members having either abandoned her or passed away. And Mrs. Connix definitely never let her say the word “mother” in her presence._

_After he swallowed his first bite, he took her hand. “Lovely to meet you too. And happy to have you. You like to fish Rey?”_

_“Um. Sure? Sounds fun anyway. I’ve not really done it before,” she said._

_Maz rolled her eyes, and Chewy smiled, “Well be good friends, I just know it.”_

_After a little more kitchen talk, Maz showed Rey the rest of the duplex, with only a living room, two bedrooms and one bath, and while most kids would have found it too confining, Rey thought it was absolutely perfect. For the very first time in her life, she got her own bedroom (you can decorate it however you like, Maz had said) and didn’t have to hide in the closet to get some peace and quiet._

*****

That first week was of course a little awkward, the three getting used to each other’s routines, but smoothed over as time went on. Maz would walk Rey out to bus every morning and greet her there again in the afternoon. Chewy would go to work at the city gas company and come home around five for dinner, usually walking in as Rey and his wife set the table.

Weekends were spent fishing with Chewy or browsing antique malls with Maz. In the summers they spent lazy afternoons out at the little wrought iron table in front of the house by the porch, counting the cars as they drove by. Rey would bring out Chewy’s old portable radio and play the classics: Dolly Parton, Loretta Lynn, and a little Elvis (Maz loved the old Elvis gospel covers) while picking wild strawberries out in the grass.

It was Rey’s Eden, her refuge not only from the pressures of finding her first job, or picking out which college she’d go to, but also the sadness of her past, the abandonment and isolation.

She never wanted to leave.

So, when graduation day finally came three years after that first meeting at Maz’s kitchen table, Rey cried tears of joy and sadness, for the loss of her first home and the joy of new things to come.

Four years later Maz beamed with pride when Rey shifted her tassel over and reached over for her college degree, a degree that Maz hadn’t had the chance to earn for herself, having dropped out of high school to marry her Alpha. They’d never had any children, and Rey often wondered if she saw regret in the old woman’s eyes, seeing these milestones. But she never asked. Marriages between Alphas and Omegas were private and sacred, and even she didn’t want to impose herself on the sanctity of her grandparents’ love. It was their burden (or blessing) to share, if they had the mind to do so.

But the love Maz and Chewy shared gave her something she never thought she’d have: hope—hope that there would be an Alpha out there somewhere who wouldn’t come home every day like a drill sergeant and make her feel small. It was a hope that promised a large house with space enough for the quiet contentment that the group home couldn’t provide. A place where she could be the center and universe to someone. And they could be hers.

And as she found success in her professional life, she grew even more secure in that hope, that life could be everything she wanted it to be.

But for some reason, she just couldn’t find an Alpha that was right for her.

She didn’t put much stock into dating in high school. What was the point? They wouldn’t be staying together anyway. But she would have liked to have at least one Alpha notice her, and at the high school she went to there just weren’t a lot of Alphas to begin with. She was left with slim pickings. Most already had girlfriends, Omegas with lip gloss and French manicures, while the rest simply ignored her.

She wondered if her scent was off, and asked Maz one night (embarrassingly) if she smelled bad. It was a mortifying conversation, almost in the same realm as a sex talk, but all Maz could do was laugh when she responded, “Of course not honey. I would never let you leave this house smelling bad. You’re sweet as pie.”

So, from then on, Rey thought better of finding an Alpha at Jakku High, and settled for focusing on the right career path, and that turned out to be the restaurant business.

It started off as a summer job to save up for a car and for college, the rest going to her movie fund because her new best friend Finn, an Alpha, and she loved to go to the movies. It was called the Cantina, a little southern restaurant on Main Street (still called Main Street, even though the city had long expanded in the previous decades) with a down-home vibe and country cooking.

The Cantina was run by original owner Dex Martin, and Rey learned her first real-world lessons there. Where Maz and Chewy showed her the meaning of a true home, Dex showed her the meaning of hard work and dedication, that no matter the job, she should give it her all. Because one day, “you could own this joint sweetheart. I wouldn’t trust it with anyone else.”

So, a year after graduating from college, Dex came to her, eager to retire, and Rey bought him out. Under her direction, the restaurant went from mildly busy to packed wall to wall, flush with cash and customers like it’d never seen. And Dex, like Maz and Chewy, was infinitely proud.

And she loved the restaurant business. She thrived on the long hours and customer interaction. Even endless rounds of dirty dishes and mopping floors didn’t get her down, because this was a place entirely her own.

Soon the diner was so successful that it turned into a chain, two restaurants five miles apart. That quickly led to five in the county, ten in the region, and hundreds in every state. She found herself climbing up from tiny store owner to CEO in practically no time, and the rush was amazing.

Who would have thought something so simple, like the quiet laughter around the kitchen table over a fried bologna sandwich would lead to this?

Newspapers had stars in their eyes for her, one of the few rare Omegas at the top of the corporate ladder. Maz pinned all the articles into a scrapbook (which turned into a library), and Rey admittedly loved the attention.

At first.

But as time went on, she grew bored and lonely, and somehow found herself yet again feeling like that little girl hiding in the closet, desperate to get away from the bustling and chewing—forks falling onto the floor, servers getting snippy with each other over tips—managers quitting without notice, some even changing her beloved menu without permission—leaving her drained and depressed by the time she settled into her bed at home.

And she’d never admit it to Finn or Rose, but—she spent nearly every night curled up on the couch with tears in her eyes, desperate for an Alpha, for a home like Maz’s to call her own.

Because there was only so much space an orphan Omega could handle before she broke.

*****

So here, in the present day, heavy with hidden depression and tired from a long flight in to check on her new restaurant, Rey perused the items in the gift shop—a new idea she’d brought up in the last board meeting—in an attempt to distract herself from her growing hunger. It was hard to go incognito among employees because she was well-known to the public, being the quintessential “power Omega” or whatever that meant (something the newspapers had called her almost from the beginning)—but she hoped no one would recognize her.

And thankfully Finn had hopped onto the bandwagon years ago, becoming her business partner in crime. It didn’t hurt that he was an Alpha, and it gave her the assurance that unwanted Alphas would stay away.

“Oh look! Remember this from the catalogue Finn?” She pointed over to a high shelf in the corner where a set of porcelain angels rested. “I want to go see them up close.”

Finn groaned, “Rey, come on. I’m sure they’re fine. Everything looks good to me.”

Rey turned her head back to give him a knowing look, “Fine. I know hangry when I hear it. Why don’t you have a seat outside, and if they call our names (fake names) I’ll call you back in.”

“Alright fine. You’re the boss.”

As he walked out, Rey walked over excitedly to the back shelf, but after reaching up and stretching her arm to its limit, she cursed. “Damn. Why is everything so high? How can people possibly reach anything all the way up there?” She’d have to have a word about that with the shop manager.

“Here, let me help you.”

Rey froze, sensing a large body behind her, then looked up to see a hand reach up over hers for one of the angels.

She turned around slowly because if this Alpha was anything as heavenly in looks as his scent (a rich vanilla), she would have a heart attack.

Her neck hurt a little because he was so tall that she had to crane it all the way back to meet his eyes. And what eyes he had, a swirling chocolate brown with a delicate fan of long black eyelashes and a mouth that could do ungodly damage—in the best way possible.

And Rey would later die of embarrassment after relating the moment to her friends that night, but instinct told her to bend her neck ever-so-slightly to the right to present her gland for scenting.

He bent his beautiful head down to her neck, slowly scenting her, and she could feel a trail of slick making its way down her leg. His lips, those luscious, perfect, kissable lips brushed over her gland, barely making contact, but it was enough to make her moan in his ear.

“ _Alpha_.”

She was in a trance, and he must have been too, by the way he was breathing, short breaths in and out, the warm air of his mouth hitting her neck right before he brought his lips down further to kiss her gland.

And then, out of nowhere, this perfect, vanilla smelling, delicious Alpha opened his mouth to speak, all rugged and tense: “ _Omega_. You smell _so good_.”

“Mmhmm.” Rey forgot how to put words together, because his voice was so deep and sexy, and she imagined dragging him into her nest so that he could use that voice to command her into submission.

Somewhere her brain was trying to get her attention, begging her to remember that they were in public where anyone could see this normally private interaction, but there was another part, the primordial part, purely animal instinct, that was in control, and Rey couldn’t stop it. It really wasn’t her at the wheel anymore. Omega was in control now.

As he continued mouthing her gland, nearly sucking it now, she turned her head just-so to kiss his neck, her tongue sparking with each press against his smooth skin. Her head was cradled gently by his left arm, his right pressing her firmly to him, molding her into his body, and it took Rey everything ounce of strength she had not to rip his clothes off.

Closer. She had to get closer.

Her hands snuck up to undo the first button of his shirt, and he moaned into her neck. But before she could make it any further, a familiar, and currently unwanted voice interrupted them:

“Rey! What the hell are you doing?!” Finn said.

Her business partner tried to yank her away from him, but this new Alpha wouldn’t have it, shoving her back behind him with a snarl. “Get away from my Omega.”

Rey still had stars in her eyes, her Omega preening at the way this strong Alpha protected her.

_Mmm. Alpha._

Finn looked on, incredulous: “She is _not_ your Omega. I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to back off! Rey?” He looked around to catch her eyes, still glazed over in lust. “Are you okay, Rey?”

When she said nothing, too occupied with running her hands through this Alpha’s soft hair ( _our pups will be beautiful),_ Finn clapped his hands together to get her attention, and it finally seemed to do the trick.

Rey’s eyes widened before they came back into focus, and she looked around, remembering where she was and was mortified.

“Finn—” Her voice was embarrassingly rough, as if she’d just woken up. “Um—”

Her voice seemed to wake this new Alpha up too. He turned around slowly, horror in his eyes. “Oh God. Oh my God.” He stepped back and held up his hands in defense. “I am so, so sorry. I—God—”

Rey’s Omega couldn’t help but feel rejected.

_Alpha doesn’t want us. He’s changed his mind._

She looked down at her hands in shame and sadness. “I’m sorry too. I don’t know what came over me.” His eyes that were once brown were jet black, but slowly going back to normal, and if she wasn’t mistaken, showing disappointment too. But she couldn’t be sure.

“I’m Rey.” She held her hand out to shake his, which was ridiculous because they’d just been mauling each other in public, but what else could she do?

He reached out and held her hand in his, smiling in amusement. “I’m Ben. Nice to meet you. You are—?”

“I already said. It’s Rey.” They both giggled, and Finn cleared his throat, annoyed.

“Rey, our names were called. We need to go. And you,” he pointed a finger at Ben “need to learn how to treat Omegas in public. You had no right…”

“You’re right. I’m sorry Rey.” Ben looked at her like a kicked puppy, so pitiful and endearing, and Rey felt horrible. She’s not making him feel like a good Alpha.

_Fix it. Fix it. Fix it._

She walked up, tentative as not to scare him away, and took his hands in hers. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I wanted it. I wanted you to—”

And then she felt and heard it…purring, the vibration flowing up her forearms to the pulsing gland on her neck, back down her chest all the way down to her—

“Rey!” Finn shouted, and now some of the other customers were starting to look over. “We need to go, now. Say goodbye to Ben.”

Still looking up into her Alpha’s eyes ( _mmm her Alpha_ ) she whined, “I don’t want to. Ben?”

He looked at her with near torture in those brown depths, before someone else interrupted the conversation.

“My God, I leave you alone for five minutes, and you’ve already gotten yourself into trouble.”

A fiery red head with a British lilt walked up and assessed the situation with humor. “Well, well, well. Who is this, Ren?” he asked.

Another Alpha.

Rey was getting overwhelmed with all the Alpha pheromones in the air, and buried her head into Ben’s chest, now purring loudly. This— _this_ is where she belongs, no where else. Right here in his protective embrace.

“Bite me Alpha.” It came out before she could stop it.

“Omega, I want to—” He licked her gland, and now the gasps were coming from the people around them.

“Whoa, alright then. Come on Ren. Time to go before we get into trouble.” The redhead tried to pull Ben away but got a snarl from him and sighed. “Kylo, come on. I’m obviously not going to touch, “he motioned at Rey, “this person. I have no interest whatsoever.”

“Rey Kanata!”

All four looked over to see a short, tubby woman holding a set of menus, flour-stained apron tied around her waist, hands shaking nervously. “No one told me you were going to be here today! Oh my God, I can’t believe this. It’s really you! Oh, you’re just as pretty as all pictures in the papers! Everyone will be so excited. Please follow me. I’ll show you to your seat.”

Confused, her Alpha pulled away and looked over to Finn for help. “Rey Kanata?”

Finn crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. “That’s right. _Rey Kanata_. Owner of this restaurant, and every Cantina in the states. And you just blew our cover.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He looked down at her and she reached into her pocket to pull out a pen, writing her phone number down onto his hand.

He smiled as she reached up on her toes to press her lips to his cheek: “Call me Alpha.” And before she fell back down onto her heels, she rubbed the gland on her right hand into the one on his neck, mixing their scents. Warning other Omegas to stay away.

“I will, Omega.” He kissed the inside of her palm, and she finally pulled herself away from him, looking back as long as she could, Finn nearly dragging her back to the waitress, who was waiting there anxiously for her.


End file.
